A Pleasant Suprise
by South Boy
Summary: For his birthday, Luffy is allowed to make 4 wishes from anyone on his ship and no one's allowed to deny his birthday wish, but neither his crew nor Trafalgar Law saw coming what he'd be wishing for.


**Title****: **A Pleasant Surprise

**Warnings: **Slight Yaoi

**Pairings: **LawLu, ZoSan

**Summary: **For his birthday, Luffy is allowed to make 4 wishes from anyone on his ship and no one's allowed to deny his birthday wish, but neither his crew nor Trafalgar Law saw coming what he'd be wishing for.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece than this would've definitely been in the anime/manga!

**May 4****th**

"Okay, okay, fine! I'm in, just don't tell anyone about that!" Law exclaimed through gritted teeth as he walked out of the library, leaving a chuckling Robin behind.

Later that day Nami joins Robin in the kitchen, staring at her intensely. "Is something wrong, Nami?" She asked, putting her book down. "How'd you get Trafalgar to join in on Luffy's birthday present?" Nami asked, looking at her friend sternly. "I have my ways.." Robin giggled as she stood up. "You'll find out tomorrow." She replied as she walked out to the deck, waving at Law, who glared back at her, while Luffy who's sitting next to him is waving back while continuing his story.

"Nee Traffy~! Why are you so mad at Robin?" Luffy asked while poking Law in the cheek. "No reason." Law replied, looking at Luffy. "Mind stopping that?" he asked and Luffy smiled his usual smile. "Yes." He said as he continued poking Law, who only grumbled and tried to ignore the irritating feeling.

Luck seemed to be on Law's side, because when Zoro and Sanji suddenly began fighting on the deck, Luffy stopped poking Law and began laughing and cheering, though the fight didn't take all that long, because Nami came and hit them on the head, stopping the fight efficiently.

Law silently thanked Zoro and Sanji for making Luffy quit poking him. He really hates being poked, though for a reason he knows all too well, it didn't irritate him as much as it usually would.

**May 5****th**

As soon as the sun arose on the horizon Luffy was up and running around on the deck happily while Sanji tiredly prepared breakfast.

"Luffy, did you have to wake us all so early?" Zoro asked yawning as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes meeting with Sanji's for a slight second, which didn't go unnoticed by Luffy, though he chose not to comment on it.

"Yessssssssss~! It's my birthday! Of course I had to!" Luffy exclaimed with a huge smile. "Not even Brook was up yet…" Zoro muttered as stopped in front of Luffy, spreading his arms. "Happy Birthday, Captain." He said, smiling and Luffy didn't even question it as he hugged Zoro tightly. "Thanks Zoro~!"

"Luffy! Happy Birthday!" Chopper exclaimed as he came running into the kitchen, jumping into Luffy's arms with a huge smile.

"A Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper Birthday to you, Luffy!" Franky yelled as he stood a few feet away from Luffy, doing his usual pose, followed by a smiling Robin. "Happy Birthday, Luffy."

"Yohohoho! It's time for a birthday song~! Happy Birthday, Luffy-san~!" Brook laughed as he, too, entered the kitchen and began singing happily.

The next one to enter was Nami, carrying Momonosuke. "Happy Birthday Luffy!" Nami exclaimed happily, putting Momonosuke down and hugging Luffy tightly. "Thanks guys!" Luffy laughed.

The last ones to enter were Usopp, Law and Kinemon. "Happy birthday Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed as he walked up to Luffy as Franky was just showing him a new trick with his hair, causing Usopp's eye's to shine brightly, along with Chopper's and Luffy's.

"Happy Birthday!" Kinemon exclaimed, before taking his seat next to Momonosuke.

As Luffy sat down at the head of the table and all the food had been served everyone had congratulated him, except for Law, who was sitting next to him, avoiding eye contact.

"Luffy! Listen up!" Nami announced as she stood up. "We've all decided on a birthday present for you!" she began, getting Luffy's attention, well, half of it at least, because in the corner of his eye he kept on watching Law and it was hard for him to focus on Nami.

"We decided that, considering none of us knows what it is you want for your birthday, you're allowed to make 4 birthday wishes! It can be from anyone and no one is allowed to refuse your wish!" she finished, watching Luffy expectantly.

"Anything?" Luffy asked curiously. "Yes, anything, from anyone." Nami replied. "Can I even ask the same thing twice from the same person?" he asked and Nami pondered over it for a while, silently asking everyone for permission. "Sure, why not? It's your birthday." Nami shrugged it off. "So tell us, what's your first wish going to be?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Hm…. Ah! I know! Shishishishi~!" Luffy began laughing as he got off of his seat and happily walked to Zoro, leaning down to his ear and whispering his first wish, so that no one else could hear it.

"You want me to what?!" Zoro exclaimed, looking at his captain shocked. "Nami said I could ask for anything, right~?" Luffy teased as he stepped aside, letting a grumbling Zoro get off of his seat. "Damn birthday wishes!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth as he stomped over to Sanji, who was preparing coffee for Robin and Law and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, smashing his lips against Sanji's familiar soft ones.

To say that the crew was shocked is an understatement, several gave a surprised scream while others bursted out into laughter and some just watched it with wide eyes. "Luffy! You can't wish for something like that!" Nami yelled, hitting her captain on the head.

"Au! That hurt, Nami~! Of course I can! And it's not like I specifically told him to kiss Sanji!" Luffy said as he began laughing again. "Then what did you tell him?" Law asked, looking at Luffy with a deep frown.

Luffy's smile only widened as he replied. "I'll tell you as soon as you tell me what Robin isn't allowed to tell anyone~!" Luffy cooed, silencing Law immediately, though the rest of the crew was about to yell out questions, if t wouldn't have been for Luffy sitting down next to Law again and whispering something in his ear, causing said male to nearly fall off of his seat.

"What?" Law asked as he turned to look at Luffy, still baffled by what the other whispered into his ear. "It's the only actual wish I have for today.." Luffy muttered as he looked Law in the eyes expectantly. "But first! My third wish!" Luffy exclaimed, shooting Law a small smile that sent shivers down the other man's spine. "And that would be?" Sanji asked, through gritted teeth, still mad because of Luffy's first wish. "No one's allowed to get near my room for the rest of the day~!" he purred as he casually walked out of the kitchen.

"What'd he mean by that?" Chopper asked, looking at everyone questioningly when Law suddenly stood up and left the room as well. "And where's he going?" Franky asked, though no one knew the answer.

For the rest of the day everyone on board the Sunny Go stayed away from the Captain's quarters, because of the heavy moans that could be heard if you happened to get too close.

**A/N: I know it's not the best LawLu fic imaginable, but I promise you guys that this'll have a sequel, filled with lots of Lemons! :D**


End file.
